For The Love Of My Sister
by Bara Youkai
Summary: You know, now I'm really happy I did this, because you like it so much." Haruka murmured next to her ear. Juuri turned and stuck her tongue out at him. Haruka laughed good naturedly as he kissed the top of her head. She beamed up at him "Thank you."
1. The Best Brother Ever

Diclaimer: I don't own Haruka, Juuri, Rido or anything else from Vampire Knight by Hino Matsuri.

On the upside I did wright _this_ story so I get it.....right?

~*~*~_~*~*~_~*~*~

**Chapter 1: The Best Brother Ever**

Six year old Juuri stared threw the banister rails at the Kuran mansion. She watched, completely enthralled at the motion of the dancers below. Her two brothers ,Rido and Haruka, stood still and motionless on either side of her like guardians.

She was dressed in a white dress that had ruffles ,also in white, going in a upside down V shape down the mid thigh length skirt. At the waist was a pink ribbon embeded with diamonds placed in the shapes of small roses and tied at the back in a flowing bow. The bodice had a stand up collar with a ruby rose pin pinned in it. The sleaves where puffs with pink bows at th cuffs. In the center of those ribbons was another red rose pin. Along the edges of the skirt, the collar, the ribbon at her waist, and the sleaves was needle lace in the shape of roses with two rose leaves.(Yah you could say there is a theme.)

"Ok, that is it Juuri, come." Rido abruptly said and started to walk away.

"No! I'm going to watch some more!" Juuri said with a mixture of anger and sadness. She knew Rido would not let her watch. She had had to pulled eye and tooth to get him to at least let her watch for a few minutes.

"You may watch all you want when you are old enough to attend yourself...with me by your side of course."

"'of course' what are you think you are implying?!"

"I am just mentioning that I need to be there to make sure you do not do any social guffaws."

"Are you saying I can't handle myself?! Anyway why can't Haruka be there? You _can___be there can't you Haruka?" the last question was derected towards her other brother along with a pair of puppy dog eyes.

"No, he will not. Anyway it _is_ your bedtime." said Rido said with heavy emphasis along with a glair derected at said brother, who was just about to reply to his younger sister's inquary.

Haruka shrugged his sholders, and when his older brother's back was turned, roled his eyes. Juuri giggled, but quickly stiffled it. She didn't want to get Haruka into trouble. He was her favorite brother after all. That is, if she had to have a favorite. Haruka was much more easy going then Rido. Then trudged after her eldest brother.

Rido led the way to her room first and opened the door. Then, turned to stare at her expectantly. Juuri mumbling grumply under her breath while pouting and walked into the room. Huffly she sat down on her bed, turned o that her back faced Rido and crossed her arms stubbernly.

"I will call your maids for you, Juuri" Rido said in a soft tone. "Oh, and Haruka." Rido said frigidly

"Yup?" Haruka asked cheerfully

"Go to your room." He said casting him a glare.

"Sure, Rido." Haruka answered and gave Juuri one last smile before leaving the room.

While Rido was gone to call her maids to get her ready for bed. Juuri went to her window. The stars blinked happly at her as if she was their best friend and the moons rays caressed her skin as if giving her a motherly hug. Juuri smiled up at the dark sky. If nothing else it would always to be so forgiving. Goodnight Moon, goodnight stars, the little girl told the night sky as she leaned out of her window. The cold night air made her shiver. Just then her maids came in. Juuri sighed as she turned away from the window to get ready for bed.

Later that night, Juuri felt someone enter her room.

Just as she was about to ask who was there, a hand covered her mouth. "Juuri if you scream or in any way make it so that Rido might hear you, I _definantly_ _won't_ take you to see the ball again." a voice whispered in her ear.

It was Haruka.

"HA...ruka,"she had started yelling, but caught herself in the middle of the word and changed to whisper "_**your the best brother ever**_!" .

"Of course. What wouldn't I do for my beloved one?" He whispered back with a smile and carefully stroked back a strand of her hair. He took her hand then, and let her to their usual perch.

Juuri again stared at the magical and colorful forms below twisting and turning to the crystal notes that surrounded her.

"You know, now I'm really happy I did this, becouse you like it so much." Haruka murmured next to her ear. Juuri turned and stuck her tongue out at him. Haruka laughed good naturedly as he kissed the top of her head.

Juuri beamed up at him "Thank you sooo much Haruka."

"Like I said I would do anything for my beloved one." Haruka stated loyally. Juuri leaned her head against his shoulder and turned again to watch. That continued for some time until, her eyelids drooping, she layed her head down on her brother's lap and slowly drifted to sleep chased by the fanciful images she had been watching so intently.

~*~*~_~*~*~_~*~*~

Thank you for reading! /^_^\

I hope you enjoyed it and ,if you have the time to spare, I would really appreciate a comment!

If there is anything written wrong I would like it if you could tell me and I will fix it as soon as possible, also if you have hints on how to improve my wrighting so that you could get more enjoyment out of reading, I would like you to tell me that too!

I wonder if I shall make Rido find them there? *ebil laugh*

Thank you again!!! *Big Hug*


	2. Thoughtful

Diclaimer: I don't own Haruka, Juuri, Rido or anything else from Vampire Knight by Hino Matsuri.

On the upside I did wright _this_ story so I get it.....right?

~*~*~_~*~*~_~*~*~

**Chapter 2: Thoughtful**

Juuri was still asleep in his lap. She appeared to be sleeping peacefully for the moment. Her dark brown curls partially coverd her face and his lap. Haruka, looking down at her, felt the hot burning of blood lust in his throat. Ignoring the ache he lifted his hand to gently touched her face before letting it fell back to his side.

Then the music stopped playing. That probably meant that the ball was going to be ending soon. The guests would need to get back before the hottest part of the day. Want to know why? Well it just so happens to be that vampires have an adversion to sun light.

Looking down he saw that they were in groups. Proably just chattering, gossiping, and scheming as they usally did. Haruka gave an exasperated sigh. It seemed that was all that they did. Claiming you had their allegiances, yet the second your back was turned, they would stab you. It was a good thing that Juuri knew nothing of this world yet. This world of kill or be killed that most of the vampire race inhabited. He wished that he could forever shelter her from it, but knew, at the same time, that it was an impossibility.

Turning away from the scene below, Haruka smiled softly down at the girl in his lap. Juuri, HIS Juuri.....at least he hoped that someday she would become that. He imagined that for a while.

Juuri would except his love for her. Then they would get married and maybe have a child or two. They would happily live out their eternal lives together, loving each other. Oh, how wonderful it would be if this world worked out like that.

While enjoying his fantasies, he toyed lightly with her hair as he watched her sleep. Enjoying the feeling of her smooth curls between his fingers. The candle light making it shimmer and sparkle slightly.

Then he stopped and frowned as an unpleasant thought intruded into his head. She wouldn't choose Rido would she?!? When the day came for her to choose one of them she couldn't possibly choose _him_? He felt the sharp edges of sadness and panic cut his heart as he gazed down at the sleeping girl. He wasn't sure if he could let that happen. Even if she wanted it.

Then he reprimanded himself. "Well, if Rido is who she wants then she desirves him....even if _he_ doesn't deserve her. However if I decide to look at it that way, I don't really deserve her either." he thought to himself. "Though, who could deserve someone so perfict? Not that it really matters, whether she likes it or not, she will be wed to a Pureblood. And seeing as Rido and I are the only male Purebloods who are not yet wed, she doesn't have really much of a choice."

A sudden movement from Juuri distracted him. She had twitched in her sleep and bared her fangs. Haruka stiffled down a laugh. "I really hope she isn't trying to scare someone. She's just too cute to be scary." It was hard to imagine her even hurting a fly....doors and windows maybe, but not flies.

He smiled slightly remembering about one of the many times Juuri had a tantrum. She had been four. At that time, she had nearly torn up a whole room of the house with her Pureblood power. Rido had been object of her fury then. He had sustained a few scratches, but she hadn't really hurt him. Juuri was just too gentle to do that.

"To think everyone calls me the gentle one. I wonder why they don't see how much more gentle Juuri is? Though," he thought "everyone says I've become even more gentle since Juuri has come. I wouldn't want to disapiont her by doing something bad or against her will....well too _far_ against her will. Honestly, that girl comes up with the wierdest things." He then winced slightly "And why does it always seem I go along with them?"

Rido never seemed to go along with them, no matter how hard Juuri begged him to. And that was odd. Haruka knew Rido loved her...but ,at least in his opinion, he didn't _act_ like he did. He wanted her to act like a "normal" Pureblood female...what ever that was. What he seemed to want was not who Kuran Juuri was. Juuri actualy had a personality for one thing. She wouldn't do what ever anyone told her to no matter what it was. Though some times that was a bit irksome he loved her for it. Infact he loved everything about her, even her temper. It would actually be sad if she acted the way Rido wanted her to. He would still love her of course, and if she truely liked acting that way he would let her. It would be sad though...Juuri wouldn't be as fun as she was now....

Haruka's head snapped up out of his reveries. He had sensed Rido coming. "Oh great." Haruka mused "Rido is not going to like this."

~*~*~_~*~*~_~*~*~

Thank you for reading! /^_^\

I hope you enjoyed it and ,if you have the time to spare, I would really appreciate a comment!

If there is anything written wrong I would like it if you could tell me and I will fix it as soon as possible, also if you have hints on how to improve my wrighting so that you could get more enjoyment out of reading, I would like you to tell me that too!

Thank you again!!! *Big Hug*


	3. In Which Juuri Loses Her Temper

Diclaimer: I don't own Haruka, Juuri, Rido or anything else from Vampire Knight by Hino Matsuri.

On the upside I did wright _this_ story so I get it.....right?

~*~*~_~*~*~_~*~*~

**Chapter 3: In Which Juuri Loses Her Temper**

Juuri was having a bad dream.

_Rido was ranting again about how she should be more lady like. She gritted her teeth. "Am I never going to be good enough for him?" Juuri thought "It seems everything I do to please him is never good enough." She then burst out crying. The tears pooring from her eyes in torrents._

_"Be quite Juuri!" Rido snarled "Stop being such a spoiled weakling. Purebloods do_ not_ cry under any cercumstances. It doesn't matter whether your only six or not. You are still a Pureblood and must act as such." _

_Juuri glared at him. "I __**hate**__ you!!!" Juuri screamed baring her fangs at him "I HATE you, I HATE you, I HATE you!!!" _

_"Stop it right now, Juuri. You do not hate me. Now start working again, or do you want to be worthless to the Kuran family?" he said calmly. _

_His words were true and she knew it. No matter how much she disliked him, she could never hate him. There was a small bit of her that loved him, after all he was her brother and he would always be that. Her brother, her Onii-sama. _

_He was nearly always rough,hard to please, and criptic. But he had never once raised his had against her. Even in his own odd way, he had shown that he loved her._

_"See I knew I knew it. Your face says it all." A smug look was on his face._

_"OH, JUST STOP IT! I WANT HARUKA! I WANT HARUKA!" she screamed as loudly as she could. The anger bilt up inside of her making her shake._

Then she woke up.

There were voices in the background, so she laid still and listened to them. After a second she was able able figure out who's they where. The lighter more cheerful one had to be Haruka, and the darker more stern one was Rido.

"Haruka, what is she doing out of bed?" asked Rido sternly. "Please do not tell me you took her to watch the ball again."

"OK, then I won't tell you." said Haruka chearfully. Rido glared at him. The wood on the stairs started to crack and a few windows to his right shattered, making Haruka wince slightly.

"Excuse me? _What did you just_ say?_" _Rido Snarled. Anger dripped from his tones. Then, with an evil smile, Rido used his Pureblood powers to make cuts form all over Haruka's chest, shredding his shirt in the process.

"Stop it or you might hurt Juuri." Haruka said soothingly "You don't want to hurt her do you?"

"She is also to blame and deserves to be punished." stated Rido emotionlessly. It was a hollow threat and they both knew it.

"Well, you know what? I think I'm getting tired of having you around." Haruka said with wry humor as he got into a preditory position. Rido gave him a stark smile.

"It seems the feelings mutual." Rido said fire lighting in his right hand. "Anyway the blood loss will get to you soon. It will only make my job easier. You could never be as powerful as me, little brother."

"What are you doing?!?" Juuri asked incredulously. Both of the boys jumped, turning around in the same movement. Their eyes widened when they saw her looking at them and obviously wake. The fire in Rido's hand suddenly went out.

"Juuri! I didn't know you where up!" Haruka said a bit of a shake in his voice.

"Really Juuri you should be in bed now." Rido said at the same time. Juuri after her dream really, really couldn't take Rido telling her what to do. And so, in a lovely (AKA insane) Pureblood style, she promptly lost it.

**Five hours later....**

Juuri had been forced to say "I am sorry" to the startled guests so many times that her mouth had gone dry a while ago. Not to mention how low on energy she was. She needed to get some energy soon...along with water.

Tiredly Juuri glanced at the pulverized stair case. "How am I going to get up?" She thought out loud. She sighed as she kicked at the splinters, small stripes of fabric, and dust that was all that was left of the stair case, landing, and part of the upper floor .

"Well, it looks like you got to attend the ball after all. Was is what you expected?" Haruka teased as he walked up to her. Juuri gave him one of her scary glairs.

"What? Thats it? Come on you can do better then that. Oh wait. Juuri, are you needing to feed?" Haruka asked.

"Yes" answered Juuri simply.

"Come here then." Haruka said lowering his head so she could kiss his cheek.

"I need some some water, and for someone to carry me upstairs too." she explained farther.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of every thing." Haruka replied gently. Then Juuri gave in to her hunger, and went on tiptoes so she could reach his cheek with her lips.

~*~*~_~*~*~_~*~*~

Thank you for reading! /^_^\

I hope you enjoyed it and ,if you have the time to spare, I would really appreciate a comment!

If there is anything written wrong I would like it if you could tell me and I will fix it as soon as possible, also if you have hints on how to improve my wrighting so that you could get more enjoyment out of reading, I would like you to tell me that too!

Thank you again!!! *Big Hug*


	4. I Will Stay By Her Side

Diclaimer: I don't own Haruka, Juuri, Rido or anything else from Vampire Knight by Hino Matsuri. Although I would gladly work for her....

On the upside I did wright _this_ story so I get it.....right?

And I would like to thank animerules96 for all her help! ^.^

~*~*~_~*~*~_~*~*~

**Chapter 4: I Will Stay By Her Side**

Juuri had fallen asleep at the table. The empty glass rested beside her head. A drop of water hovered on her lips and a wet spot was on the front of her dress. Her hair spiled out like a dark halo around her, cascading off the table and around her frame.

"Silly thing, how did you fall asleep so fast?" Haruka affectionatly teased the little girl. Sighing he picked up the sleeping girl and started to carry her upstairs. She looked like she was about to fall. So with a sight he picked her up and started to carry her to her room. Her slight from was very light and she fit comfortable next to his chest.

Finaly, they reached her sleeping quarters. His feet padding sofly on the wooden floor he made his way towards the bed. Reaching it, he laid the sleeping girl out gently on the bed and covered her with the soft and fluffy covers.

She was sleeping innocently in her be. There was a slight smile on her face. Her hands were holding his hand to her face. Her whole being seemed good. "You look like an angel." he said affectionantly to the sleeping girl. "Hard to belive you almost just tore up the mansion, eh?" he chuckled.

"I wonder what shes dreaming?" He thought idly. "I hope it's something good about me. Maybe, her kissing my cheek?" his smile turned wry. "Anyway, In that way I'm proplable just food to her. How plainly obvious is it that I liked her?" He mentally winced at that thought.

"I can not belive what you have done." said Rido from the door, he was so pissed. "Do you know what this means?"

"What does it mean?" Haruka asked with a smirk in his voice. He said knowing it would only tick him off more. Rido seldom lost his temper, and right now he kinda wanted to tick him off.

"Do _not_ toy with me, Haruka. Unless....that is you want to see who is more powerful?" Rido hissed at his brother.

"Oops, I went to far." thought Haruka "He looks so angry, like he is about to explode... or turn into a snake."

"Sorry, not today older brother...it appears my beloved Juuri doesn't like it." Haruka replied casting a loving look at the girl sleeping on the bed.

"What do you mean _your Juuri_?" Rido asked sharply. Suddenly he turned around and left smiling in an unpleasent way as he did so.

"Oh great, this is not going to end well." Haruka winced.

Haruka stayed where he was standing and thought. He knew he loved her. He knew he had loved her from the moment he had seen her. His lips gently turned upward as he remembered the first time he had seen her....

_Rido and Haruka were standing in the library by the shelf that was leading to the hidden part of the house. There thier younger sister had lived for almost the past four years. Females were now rare for the Kuran family, not to mention said females already being Purebloods. So it was common to keep the female children hidden until they were a week from turning four years old._

_"Here she is my lords." stated an elderly maid who was leading a little girl by the hand. "This is the Kuran's little princess Juuki." "Wow" was all Haruka could think as he staired at beautiful little girl. She had dark brown ringlets falling all the way to her lower back. Her reddish brown eyes were clear and deep as they looked innocently up at him. "These are you big brothers Juuki-hime, say something." reproved the maid gently with a fond look at the little girl. "It's OK." Haruka said as he finally got control of his tonge and bowed "Greatings, fair princess, Kuran Juuki." _

"It means," Answered Haruka softly to the air now empty of his brother's presence"that I have decided to stay by her side." he grinned and laughed "Whether she likes it or not I will stay by her side until I wear her down and she chooses me or..._you_." He said at his grin turned bitter.

~*~*~_~*~*~_~*~*~

Thank you for reading! /^_^\

I hope you enjoyed it and ,if you have the time to spare, I would really appreciate a comment!

If there is anything written wrong I would like it if you could tell me and I will fix it as soon as possible, also if you have hints on how to improve my wrighting so that you could get more enjoyment out of reading, I would like you to tell me that too!

The next chapter will take place 6 years latter when she will be 12.

Thank you again!!! *Big Hug*


End file.
